In order to isolate or secure a specified area, it is common to place barriers across the roadways leading into the area such that vehicular access can be controlled. Roadway barriers are also used where vehicles and their occupants must simply be stopped and checked for some reason. Examples of certain prior art barriers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,765,906, issued to H. S. Coder on June 24, 1930; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,709,344, issued to C. H. Gage, et al., on Apr. 16, 1929. However, heretofore difficulty has been encountered in devising barriers which are capable of withstanding the impact of a speeding vehicle such that access to the restricted area or roadway is denied. This has been a particular problem where temporary barriers must be established. Further, once a vehicle has been stopped at a roadway barrier, it is important in many circumstances that the operators of the barrier have as much control as possible over the vehicle and its occupants. Ideally, once the vehicle is stopped at the barrier, it should be prohibited from turning to either side to avoid the barrier and prohibited from backing away from the barrier.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle security barrier for selectively controlling vehicular traffic on a roadway.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a vehicle security barrier which is capable of withstanding the impact of a moving vehicle and still prohibit access to the roadway beyond the barrier.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle security barrier which may be easily transported, either in an assembled or disassembled state, to a roadway to effect a temporary security barrier.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle security barrier which allows maximum control over a vehicle and its occupants when such vehicle is stopped at the security barrier.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle security barrier which is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.